


Chasing Slippery Pyjaks

by LiterallyThePresident



Series: A Force for Galactic Good [2]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: First Meetings, Krogan Mako, Salarian Jamie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 02:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10732422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyThePresident/pseuds/LiterallyThePresident
Summary: Mako finally catches up to his latest bounty.





	Chasing Slippery Pyjaks

When folks said salarians were crafty, Mako didn't pay it much heed. No amount of craftiness could overcome sheer krogan strength. That was until he was contracted to hunt down and kill one Jamie Fawkes, salarian outlaw and public enemy number one. He'd tailed the slippery bastard from one end of the galaxy to another, and Fawkes always slipped away just before Mako could grab him. The chase went on for months until Mako finally cornered the little pyjak on some backwater planet in the Annos Basin.

He hadn't had much of a chance to talk to Fawkes before now, but now that the salarian was cornered, Mako could tell that he was unhinged, with his charred yellow skin and the dangerous gleam in those insectoid eyes. But there was an intelligence there too, that craftiness Mako had been warned about when this all began. Those eyes darted around, as if constantly searching for some unseen threat. Mako couldn't help but feel a little unnerved.

"Finally got you." Mako threatened, shoving the unease down in lieu of anger, "You should know I like my salarian liver served raw." Fawkes twitched, then a smile stretched across his face, too wide and nearly Vorcha in its ferality. It wasn't a smile that belonged on a salarian face.

"Me too, mate, me too." he giggled in an accent Mako had never heard from a salarian, "You're a tall strong scary krogan, yeah? Krogan like a challenge, right? Killing me now would be so boring, maybe we can work something out."

"I'd take joy in killing you now after the crap you've out me through." Mako growled, his fingers flexing on his gun. From the way Fawkes' eyes darted down quickly, Mako knew he'd seen.

"I can pay you twice as much as your current employers do." the salarian said quickly, waving his hands in front of him, "And I got a shorter lifespan, so less time for you to serve, eh?"

"That all you can offer when you're cornered?" Mako chuffed, aiming his gun right between those damned eyes.

"Bounties are so unreliable these days." Fawkes pressed, "They're so boring and unsatisfactory. No challenges worthy of a krogan. I can offer you excitement, high risk operations, battle, and best of all, bloodshed whenever you like."

Hm. Mako did like the sound of that.

"So what do you say?" Fawkes stepped closer, craning his neck to meet Mako's eyes, "Partners?"

Mako considered his options. On one hand, he could shoot Fawkes now and collect the sizable bounty, then start searching for another job. One the other hand, he could join Fawkes and take the higher pay, steady work, and chance for glorious combat. It didn't take long for him to reach a conclusion.

"If I don't see results in the next two days, I'm eating you." he conceded, lowering his gun. Fawkes seemed absolutely charmed by his response, jumping in the air with a cheer. Mako allowed himself to wonder just for a moment what exactly he'd gotten himself into.

"A krogan with a sense of reason!" Fawkes crowed, "I hit the jackpot!" Without preamble, the little bastard leapt onto Mako's back. It took everything Mako had not to shoot him then and there.

"You and me, mate," he chirped, leaning forward to meet Mako's eyes, "We'll rule the galaxy!"

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, I wrote more.


End file.
